


Wadya mean I can't give him a hug????

by Agent3Novi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burgerpants you're much more important than you realise, Gen, I need to let out my feels, POV Second Person, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), basically just a rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: So, I decided to finish up my old True-Pacifist run after a year of abandonment and Burgerpants said something that made me go WHY CAN'T I JUST HUG YOU?!?!?So I'm giving him a hug here.





	Wadya mean I can't give him a hug????

You open the door with a click. A bell chimes as you step into the small restaurant. Burgerpants is leaning against the counter, looking far happier than usual.

"* What can I do for you, Little Buddy?"

You say you simply want some pleasant conversation.

"...

* Don't tell anyone this, Little Buddy.

*(Because they'll make fun of me,)" He looks embarrassed,

"* But I...

* I feel like I played a hand in getting everyone free somehow." He looks hopeful,

"* Even if it was just working this awful job..." words can't describe his expression,

"* I think I did something!"

He smiles wide, "* I don't know if it's true, but I'll believe it anyway."

You mirror his smile and nod, saying he did help in a big way... by simply making you smile and cheering you up when you couldn't continue, he gave you the strength to get past Mettaton and Asgore himself!

He looks flattered, "* Aw... thanks Little Buddy."

You lean over the counter and give Burgerpants a hug. You break away and run out before he has a chance to process your spontaneous embrace.

Now if only you could give everyone else a hug, a thank you for cheering you on, making you laugh, helping you in their own special ways...

For making the Underground a place worth saving.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayup, just needed a place to rant my feels out.
> 
> Oh, and " "* What can I do for you, Little Buddy?", "* Don't tell anyone this, Little Buddy."," *(Because they'll make fun of me,)", "* But I...", "* I feel like I played a hand in getting everyone free somehow.", "* Even if it was just working this awful job...", "* I think I did something!", and "* I don't know if it's true, but I'll believe it anyway." are all quotes directly from Undertale, these were the quotes that made me want to hug him, so I included them.
> 
>   
> Also, for those wondering, YES I am working on Kindness and Bravery, I just write pretty slow and I had to throw away about two months of work and start over a while ago.  
> 


End file.
